¿Halloween?
by MittaM
Summary: Soul & Maka. Porque la forma de celebrar una festividad depende del punto de vista de la gente


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Con algo de retraso, escribi una corta historia basada en Halloween con Soul y Maka.

Asi como lo explique en el fic lo escribo aqui. Cuando pense en Halloween el primer anime que me vino a la mente fue Soul Eater, pero tras pensarlo solo un segundo me di cuenta que Death City es basicamente una ciudad que vive en Halloween. Por eso le di un ambiente ligero e incluso de burla, no solo a la historia, sino al caracter de Soul y Maka, reflejando lo que tenia en mente sobre la relevancia de Halloween en el universo de este anime. Al leerlo se entendera mejor, y espero que a mas de uno le agrade. La intension es mas hacer un tributo a Halloween que otra cosa

Me tomo el atrevimiento de mencionar el fic "Trick or Treat!", de la autora kuchiki rukia ichi, el cual lei y me dio una parte de la inspiracion para escribir esta historia, como se puede ver en algunas lineas. Si lees esto kuchiki, gracias por escribir tan buena historia y ayudarme indirectamente con la inspiracion.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**¿Halloween?**

La noche estaba calida y placida, con una ligera brisa que mantenía un casi insonoro susurro entre las calles apacibles y las ventanas entreabiertas de la ciudad, dando la apariencia de que entre las casas y edificaciones existiera una entidad viviente perpetua, bastante acorde con la festividad que se celebraba en esa fecha.

Maka se detuvo por un momento al sentir una agradable corriente de aire entrar a través de la ventana, y se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que se torno el lugar al instante en que el cuchillo dejo de chocar sobre la mesa de corte donde estaba reduciendo unos tomates en pequeñas porciones. Al notar la perfecta combinación del ambiente con el silencio sonrió involuntariamente. Seria una buena noche.

Sobre la mesita de la sala podía ver la invitación de la fiesta pautada para esa noche que terminó recibiendo más por cortesía que por deseo hacia casi una semana. Retornando a los tomates pensó en la música, la decoración, la comida y la festividad que debía estar entre los corredores y salones del Shibusen, alojando (como todos los años) la fiesta más notoria y reconocida de Halloween en la ciudad. Los muchachos llegando en sus disfraces recibiendo elogios y admiración por la creatividad de sus túnicas, algunos imitando inclusive demonios y espíritus inmundos que habían combatido en el pasado. Las chicas se orientaban por otra vertiente, utilizando una inclinación mas elegante y provocadora en sus atuendos, creando imágenes de brujas que, aun siendo enemigas genuinas de la ciudad, eran un objeto de atención y deseo esa noche, demostrando que aun en un lugar como Death City la noche de Halloween podía traer varias sorpresas.

Con genuina sinceridad les deseo lo mejor a todos y que se divirtieran de lo grande, despejando de su mente las posibles dudas que debían estar generando sus amigos y amigas, como donde estaba, que se le había presentado, y por que no había asistido como los demás años atrás. Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a no apenarse a la hora de disculparse al respecto, por lo que no tenia que esforzarse para pensar en lo que diría mañana; después de todo, las preguntas de todos no cambiaban, así que la respuesta de ella también podía mantenerse igual.

Mientas se encontraba ensimismada entre la cocina y sus pensamientos un ligero rose a sus lados le llamo la atención, y cuando sintió que la aferraban a la cintura su cuerpo se tenso a la vez que sujeto con fuerza el cuchillo y su garganta soltaba un grito de sorpresa. Al momento en que procesaba lo que le habían hecho, una risa burlona detrás suyo le ayudo a agilizar sus pensamientos, liberando los músculos y poniendo una cara de desaprobación mientras se volteaba repentinamente para soltar las manos de Soul de su cintura.

-No eres muy inteligente, haciendo eso mientras tengo un cuchillo en la mano –Dijo Maka, sin darle un exceso de seriedad a la situación.

-Tendré cuidado la próxima vez, ya que reaccionaste de forma tan valiente –Se defendió Soul con las manos en el aire a modo de defensa, con un residuo de sonrisa por la situación recién pasada, Cuando Maka término devolviéndole la sonrisa la situación volvió a la normalidad.

-Fue más sorpresa que miedo. No pensaras que me asust…- Las palabras de Maka se detuvieron en seco cuando su mente se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en la imagen que estaba percibiendo de Soul. Cambio la postura en la que estaba parada y miro rápidamente de arriba abajo a su compañero sin disimulo. Finalmente cayo en cuenta –Soul, ¿Llevas puesta una capa?

-Pues si –Respondió con tal sorpresa que parecía ofendido –Estamos en Halloween después de todo.

-¡Oh! –Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Maka como excusa para conseguir unos segundos y poder pensar que era lo que estaba representando Soul. Cuando el silencio estaba al tornarse incomodo, decidió rendirse al darse cuenta de que no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviese, no sabía a quien tenía frente a ella. – ¿Eres... Un mago?

-Muy graciosa –Fue lo único que pensaba decir Soul, pero cuando vio la genuina expresión de confusión en los ojos de Maka, decidió facilitarle (aun mas) las cosas, algo indignado -¿En serio? Mis colmillos, piel palida, la capa…

Maka pensó por un instante las cualidades numeradas y, al filtrarlas en el único tipo de criatura que podría caber en esa descripción, soltó una pequeña e incomoda risita

-¿Es en serio?

-Un chico tan genial como yo siempre dice las cosas en serio.

-Es la peor excusa de un vampiro que he visto, Soul –Explico Maka entre risas, al ver el contraste de las ropas habituales de Soul por debajo de la oscura capa -. Mejor podrías decir que eres un vampiro intentando pasar por una persona corriente, fracasando en el intento.

-Vaya jurado más exigente. De cualquier modo no tendré un público muy grande que satisfacer –Término por decir Soul entretenido y sin mucha importancia mientras tomaba una lata de Soda de la nevera. Se sentó cómodamente en el mueble frente a la mesita de noche, con una sonora exclamación mientras se dejaba hundir en el cómodo material. Se acerco a la mesita y dejo la lata encima de esta, mientras tomaba con la otra mano el decorado sobre con la invitación, todavía sellado. Admiro las mezclas de color negro y naranja en la impresionante decoración, así como los relieves de telas de araña en los bordes en plateado brillante, y luego volvió a colocarla tal como la había encontrado. –Así que, ¿Tienes planeado tener la casa para ti sola? Si quieres puedo irme.

La única respuesta ante la sugerencia de Soul fue un soplido de desaprobación proveniente de la cocina. Como las respuestas que le daba a los muchachos en Shibusen al día siguiente, así mismo era la desaprobación que le daba a Soul cada vez que este le ofrecía dejarla sola en Halloween, todavía fingiendo que no sabia que su noche de lectura nada tenia que ver con su presencia, y que en nada la alteraba, salvo quizás en hacerla mucho mejor. Ambos compartían la apatía de no celebrar Halloween, y esa noche siempre parecía hacerlos pensar de forma similar.

Aun se acordaba de cómo una de las noches ella decidió hacer la morbosa pregunta del porque no participaba en la celebración, sorprendiéndose ambos de que dieron la misma respuesta: ¿Para que celebrar una fiesta que está reflejada día a día en las calles de su ciudad?

Entendían que fuera de las fronteras de Death City eso era otra historia, y que aun así había gente que mantenía el espíritu. Inclusive Soul se lo tomaba a la ligera de vez en cuando, como era el caso de hoy con su excusa de vampiro, mas por diversión que por otra cosas, así que en verdad lo de ellos era cuestión de gustos, y optaban por no dar una excusa para ir a una fiesta mas. De hecho, en contraste con las zonas más activas, lugares como su casa era un santuario de paz y tranquilidad que ambos disfrutaban sobremanera en ese momento. Incluso podían divertirse o actuar de forma diferente a como hacían en el día a día, dejando como único testigo la oscura festividad. Termino convirtiéndose en una especie de ritual no planeado cuya fecha de inicio no se acordaban.

Acostado con los pies apoyados en uno de los brazos del mueble, Soul veía a Maka traer los bocadillos y la salsa que había preparado a la mesita, habiendo negado amablemente la invitación de Soul para ayudarla. Por ultimo se había retirado a su cuarto para volver con el material de lectura ligero que pretendía leer esa noche, el cual resulto ser, como había previsto Soul, un impresionante tomo de literatura sobria y complicada en una cubierta de cuero sólida con un grosor espeluznante. Mientras ponía sobre la mesa el pesado libro Soul pudo ver como Maka le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa antes de retirarse nuevamente a su cuarto. Si no hubiese sido por la fecha Soul se hubiese alertado ante aquella expresión, pero luego de recordar algunas de las tonterías con las que ambos habían salido en el pasado, decidió seguirle la corriente y continuar acostado mientras la veía desaparecer nuevamente en su cuarto.

Cuando la vio salir, levanto de golpe la cabeza con un rostro de total sorpresa y diversión, a la vez que se preparaba para la imitación del personaje que Maka había decidido imitar, totalmente seguro de que no tenía el valor para hacerlo como se lo imaginaba.

-¡Soul-Kun! –Tarareo la voz de Maka, recostada en el marco de la puerta con una pierna levantada, moviendo una mano graciosamente como si fuese una pata de gato, imitando en forma satírica pero vagamente parecida a Blair, la dueña del sombrero que se llevaba puesto, el cual le quedaba notoriamente grande en comparación con su anatomía – ¿Te gustaría disfrutar esta noche de Halloween de forma especial?

No paso ni un instante antes de que la risa de ambos inundara el lugar. Soul aun no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, seguro de que moriría sin ver semejante espectáculo. Aplaudía pausadamente, mientras Maka se quitaba el sombrero para hacer una reverencia exagerada. Al terminar la felicitación Maka se acercó hasta el mueble, se coloco de nuevo el sombrero y se sentó encima de Soul, quien no le dio mayor importancia al gesto, pero no oculto su sorpresa. Se dejo llevar al ver la sonrisa de diversión de Maka, manteniendo en la zona inocente de su cerebro la situación

-Así que, ¿Mi disfraz es pobre y poco planeado? –Pregunto Soul, apuntando a la única pieza que semejaba a Blair en Maka, pasando casi desapercibido por las prendas comunes que tenia.

-Es cuestión de actitud, saber interpretar al personaje –Respondió Maka en forma burlona, picándole el pecho con un dedo.

-Puedo imitar cualquier vampiro que quiera –Se defendió Soul, sujetándole la mano con la que lo estaba tocando –Pero para eso tendría que halarte y morderte seductoramente el cuello, y no creo que estés preparada para semejante sensación.

Maka arqueo una ceja ante la amenaza. Se inclino lentamente hasta acercar su rostro con el de Soul. Al ver como se hundía en el sofá con cara de sorpresa sonrió malvadamente.

-Ya viste el grosor del libro que esta al lado de nosotros, así que se que no te atreverías –Susurro Maka sugestivamente, apoyando los brazos sobre Soul.

-Espera –Interrumpió Soul -¿Qué dijiste?

-No creíste que te podías salvar de un Maka-chop solo porque es Halloween, ¿verdad?

-No, no estaba pensando en eso. Ni siquiera se de que libro estas hablando –La mirada de Soul se nublo con una genuina duda mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Que extraño –Dijo Maka en forma seria, sintiéndose desubicada por la actitud que había tomado -. Pensé que había traído un libr…-

Maka no vio venir la estrategia de Soul, por lo que giro descuidadamente la cabeza para buscar el libro que, estaba segura, había colocado sobre la mesita, dejando expuesto su cuello. Cuando sintió el movimiento de Soul debajo de ella y sus labios sobre su cuello lanzo un sonoro grito mientras su cuerpo se aferro con violencia al de su compañero. Al sentir los filosos dientes de Soul aplicarle delicadas mordidas de cariño sobre su delicada anatomía se retorció incontrolablemente entre risas, incapaz de soltarse del agarre de Soul, quien la sometía firmemente pero sin violencia. Cuando Soul acabo de aplicar su castigo, Maka termino acostada encima de el, con la respiración agitada, el cuello sensible, las mejillas sonrodadas y los ojos con lagrimas por la risa. Todavía lo estaba sujetando, pero esta vez suave y con tranquilidad. La temperatura entre ambos había aumentado y sus respiraciones parecieron sincronizarse, ambos cuerpos en un sube y baja rítmico y pausado. Ambos todavía soltaban risas por lo que había pasado y la forma en la que habían visto al otro.

-¿Soul? –Empezó a decir Maka luego de un tiempo, volteándose para quedar boca arriba encima de el, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Dime –Dijo Soul, entrelazando sus manos sobre el estomago de Maka, totalmente perceptible sobre la ligera blusa que tenia encima. Le quito suavemente el sombrero de Blair, haciendo que su cabellera descansara sobre el.

-No puedo creer que mi disfraz fue mucho mejor que el tuyo –Exclamo entretenida, destruyendo la seriedad del momento, haciendo que un gruñido de desaprobación naciera en la garganta de Soul. Tomo el libro de la mesita y lo abrió donde resaltaba un marca páginas, mientras se acomodada sobre el pecho de Soul, totalmente relajada.

-Considerando como te subiste sobre mí y lo extasiada que te pusiste cuando te toque, no cabe duda de que tenía a una ansiosa Blair encima de mí –Se defendió Soul sin intención de quedarse sin la última palabra. Un par de risas por parte de Maka fue lo último que se escucho dentro del apartamento, así como fuera de este. Todo estaba envuelto en una tranquilidad muy poco conocida en Halloween, como había pasado diversos años atrás. Al igual que las otras veces, ambos iban a disfrutarlo, acompañándose el uno al otro.

**Fin.**


End file.
